Images on electronic displays are formed by an array of small picture elements known as pixels. In electronic color displays, these pixels may include three color elements that produce the primary colors red, blue and green for matching any other color. Usually arranged as squares or rectangles, the pixel array can be characterized by pixel pitch, P, a quantity that measures the density of pixels per unit distance.
Most commercial display products are manufactured as a single monolithic pixel array with a constant pixel pitch across the entire face of the display. While this configuration produces continuous images across the entire display, at the same time, it limits the sizes of the pixel arrays to what can be manufactured as a single display unit given the yield of the fabrication processes and assembly techniques employed.
In principle, larger displays including a plurality of adjacent display units, arranged as tiles like a bathroom floor, can be used to overcome the size limitations of manufacturing and assembly processes. Each tile displays a part of a larger virtual display area. However, using multiple display units has proven difficult for many reasons. For example, driving each display from a separate source is not practical or desired.
There is a need for a system and method of dividing a single input into non-overlapping sections of a larger total display. Further, there is a need for a large tiled display to be connected to a single digital video source, as any video monitor such that the user can make pixel or sub pixel alignment adjustments. Even further, there is a need to easily swap individual tiles in a tiled display.